A Night To Remember?
by RinaBear8
Summary: Will the New Year's Ball be a night to remember for Rose Weasley? Or will her inability to get a date ruin it completely? Why is Scorpius Malfoy acting so nice to her? All Malfoys are bad, right?


**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Also if you're looking for some Scorose you're in the right place! I know Scorpius isn't mentioned in this first chapter but he will in the next one. **

"Attention! Attention please!" shouted the head of Gryffindor house, Neville Longbottom. "The New Year's Ball will be taking place New Year's Eve into New Year's. Everyone fourth year and up may go-"

A chorus of groans followed this from first, second, and third years ultimately cutting Neville off.

Neville rolled his eyes. "At least let me finish," he grumbled before regaining his composure. "Fourth years and up may go but if anyone younger is asked by someone of age then they too may go."

The three years cheered and started scrambling to find someone old enough to take him or her.

Rose Weasley sighed amongst the bustle and turned to her cousin Lily. "There's no way I'm going to find a date in time. I mean look at this. It's the first day we found out officially and already everyone is scrambling."

Lily rolled her eyes. She and Rose were like sisters despite her being a year younger.

"Oh, calm down, Rose. Like you said it's only the first day. You've still got plenty of time to find a good fellow," she reassured Rose as a boy in Lily's year walked up to her.

Rose didn't bother responding when the boy showed up. It was obvious he was here to ask Lily to the ball and she didn't need to stick around to hear it.

She weaved through the other students amongst the Gryffindor common room, plopping down in her favorite armchair by the fire.

Everyone had been looking forward to this ball since Christmas was over. It was now just officially announced and they sure weren't wasting their time asking out girlfriends and younger students to be their dates.

It was all a bit of hogwash to Rose because she hadn't had a boyfriend at all since she'd been at Hogwarts. Even though she was just a fifth year she had to work fast if she wanted to snatch up a date. She wanted to go with someone but it couldn't be just anybody. Even Rose Weasley had standards.

About an hour went by before Lily came back. Rose had assumed that Lily of course said yes to the Gryffindor and they went somewhere to snog.

"Hey Rose, I saw some potential fifth years," Lily told her, an excited tone to her voice as she sat down in the chair next to Rose's.

Rose raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "Lily, I want to go with someone I know. Not an almost stranger who's just in the same house as me."

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled out her ponytail, orange locks falling to her shoulders. "Yes but you'd have a few days to get to know each other and then when you go you'd hardly be strangers."

Rose laughed as the common room settled down. Couples were chatting with each other, girls were talking in clusters about dresses and dates, and in groups were a couple guys that seemed to be Lily's potentials.

"Fine Lily. You can try all you want to get me a date. I'm guessing you already have one?" Rose said as her eyes scanned the common room.

Lily beamed at her older cousin. "Oh you won't regret this! I'll make sure you get someone who's just your type."

She shrugged slightly. "Yeah that was Travis and he'll be taking me but we're going to worry about you not me."

Rose rolled her eyes as she peered amongst the guys. "Ok then. Who would you suggest I try to get to ask me?" she asked, none of them really catching her eyes.

Lily scanned the guys Rose was looking at. "Well what about the one with the brown hair sitting next to the dark skinned boy?" she asked. "He looks pretty cute and everyone is laughing so he must be funny."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "Nah, I've told him off too many times in class. I don't think he'd like me," she said not exactly liking the boy either.

"All right, all right…" Lily murmured. "What about the guy with the green eyes over there?" she asked pointing to the other side of the room.

Rose shook her head. "He's good but also a sixth year," she complained. "This boy has to be my year."

Lily sighed. "Fine, fine. What about him?"

This is how it went for the rest of the night until there were hardly any people left in the common room and the fire was dying down.

Neville came running into the common room, hair disheveled and his robes half hanging off one of his shoulders. He spotted Albus and walked over, telling the boy something before turning and walking over to Rose and Lily.

"Rose! I forgot to tell you something," the Herbology professor said before smiling at Lily. "Hello Miss Potter."

Lily smiled. "Hi professor," she chirped.

Rose rolled her eyes at the two of them. "What is it?" she asked with a small smile.

Neville looked back at Rose, almost looking like he'd forgotten which was common for the teacher. "What? Oh, prefects are supposed to be informed that they will be helping set up the ball." He smiled. "Albus is telling the others but I figured you'd want to hear it from a teacher."

Rose smiled sheepishly. She was one to have to hear it from authority for it to be real and official. "Thanks professor, I'll be there tomorrow," she told him as Neville turned and walked away.

Lily grinned. "Maybe you'll find a nice prefect date," she suggested.

Rose rolled her eyes. "No Lily. Drop it."

And with that the two of them left for bed, Rose still dateless and without options. Or so she thought.


End file.
